


Together

by Suiseii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But in other news I’d die for edling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, hhh I’m bad at tagging I’m just rambling in here at this point lmao, i stayed up until midnight to finish this and god I’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiseii/pseuds/Suiseii
Summary: “‘You know, Ed, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Ling confessed in a low tone, his voice being soft as a light autumn breeze. Everything was still in that moment. Ling’s eyes looked down at his hand on Edward’s chest while Edward watched over him. Edward’s heart felt as if it were about to beat out of his chest as Ling came closer.”—This fic is basically an edling one shot that I wanted to post. It takes place after the promise day and they’ve been in a relationship for a while. Both are aged up to 18 years old.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting onto ao3 despite me being a member for almost a year, so I apologize in advance if I mess anything up in terms of posting this.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Btw check out my FMA Tumblr here](https://fmanime.tumblr.com)

“What’s with that look?” Edward questioned, looking towards Ling who was staring at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Ling was sprawled out, holding the side of his face while having his elbow bent and resting on the couch they shared together. A smile spread across Ling’s face and he continued to look a Edward, studying his face and golden eyes. Edward’s face grew warm. The redness spread across his cheeks and the top parts of his ears, giving a burning feeling as he felt embarrassed from the silent affection. 

“Just looking at you,” Ling answered, his voice was bubbly and sweet like when they had first met. Lifting up the arm that wasn’t holding up the weight of his own head, he reached out to lay it onto Edward’s thigh that was closest to him. To say that Edward was flustered would be an understatement.

Edward turned his head to the side and Ling tilted his own as Edward looked away. Persistent as he always is, Ling moved in closer to Edward, his arm now stretched along the top of the sofa’s frame. Edward turned back to looked at Ling as his hand went up towards his waist, to the torso, then his chest. Edward’s breath hitched as Ling brought himself closer and the air between them grew shallow. 

“You know, Ed, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Ling confessed in a low tone, his voice being soft as a light autumn breeze. Everything was still in that moment. Ling’s eyes looked down at his hand on Edward’s chest while Edward watched over him. Edward’s heart felt as if it were about to beat out of his chest as Ling came closer. 

Edward choked on his words as he spoke out, “Well...? Just say it already.”

Ling’s attention turned to Edward and his smile turned into more of a subtle smirk as he then looked back down. “I wanted to know if you really do love me,” Ling told him in a low whisper.

Edward chuckled at the statement and leaned towards Ling. “I thought it was obvious, but I’ll say it out for you.” Edward closed in on him, his arms reached out for Ling’s and he took their hands to what space was left between the two. “I really do love you. I always will.” 

Love. It really was a unique feeling. It was something Edward and Ling never truly experienced before they had met. Love isn’t something they could have on their own, they needed someone to fill that empty space in their hearts—in their souls.

The distant sound of rain could be heard as Ling and Edward brought themselves to each other, foreheads touching as they both turned their gaze toward their own hands. Their fingers were intertwined like a perfectly woven scarf. The living room they were in started to grow darker as the storm clouds came, and the pouring of raindrops became more noticeable. The sound was soothing, it was as if it were nature’s lullaby. 

“I’ll always love you too.”

Soft and warm we’re the only words that could describe the feeling of Ling’s lips being placed into Edward’s own. They locked together in harmony and compassion, all the while Ling had let go of his grasp and moved them to each side of Edward’s torso. Lost and in a desperate need of a surface, Edward’s hands clasped together behind Ling’s neck. The only times they would separate was to take a breath in, take a breath out, look into one another’s eyes, then slowly fall back in. Ling’s hands moved all around Edward’s body, touching every inch of his skin to map it out. The texture was smooth: his skin was alive and well like the passion he felt. 

One of Ling’s hands held onto Edward’s shoulder and the other pushed onto his chest, causing Ling to be on top of Edward that now had his back against the couch cushions. They’d let go of their kiss and Edward’s expression changed to one that showed more confusion than before while Ling towered over him. Ling giggled as he looked down at the blonde one under him and took off his signature yellow jacket, then slid his hands onto Edward’s chest. They both were still clothed in what they usually wore, but that was about to change completely.

A black tank top was tugged away from where it was tucked in and thrown off of the body it covered. The skin under it showed scarring from past events; one located near the stomach and the other reaching from the right shoulder. However, those marks didn’t make the body any less beautiful.

Edward’s face grew warmer by each second and he could tell that Ling was obviously enjoying himself. He would look at one part of Edward’s chest whilst placing his hand on it and doing rotating motions with his thumb in a soothing manner. Afterwards, Ling then would move onto another spot that’d happen to be on his torso, then near his hips, until he reached onto the rim of Edward’s black belt.

He paused and looked up toward Edward, as if he were silently asking “Are you okay with this?” Edward gave a positive hum to say that he had permission.

Small pieces of metal clinked against each other as the buckle was undone. Ling had gone between Edward’s legs and lowered himself closer to his pelvis. Edward threw his own head back with his arms blocking his vision, not even being able to bear watching Ling put his attention on the lower half of his body. The belt was pulled from the side it had the buckle attached to, sliding out from his black pants like a leather snake. It had been carelessly tossed away along with the removed top. Ling then found himself running his hands along either side of Edward’s torso; going back and forth as the boy beneath him began to unravel with pleasure.

Leather snapped against one side of Edward’s hips as Ling had lifted it then let go. He gave in a sharp inhale—it hurt more than he thought something like that would, granted it was unexpected along with being done by someone other than himself. Edward looked back up and saw the expression on Ling’s face. It was the face of hunger. Not that of preserves, but more of lust than anything else. A nod from Edward was all it took for Ling to start removing his pants.

“Mmhmm...” Edward hummed loudly as Ling took his time undoing every single button on his pants. He swore the built up anticipation was going to kill him. Then came the zipper. It’s metal teeth were pulled apart at almost the same pace as the buttons were, and it was going to drive Edward mad. Gripping onto the sides of the pants’ rim, Ling took one of the very few articles of clothing that still covered Edward’s body and threw it to the side like the rest. 

He focused on the scarring near Edward’s left leg and the well crafted automail itself. Though Edward couldn’t exactly feel it, Ling still ran his fingers along the cold steel to embrace it texture. Smooth, his touch grazed along the metal prosthetic with ease.

“The weight this leg must carry... I’m sure it’s a lot.” Ling’s voice was quiet, barely even noticeable if Edward’s distance wasn’t so close to him in. 

“Aw, don’t get all sappy on me now, Ling.”

A chuckle and grin later, Ling moved slightly forward let himself fall onto Edward. He rested there on with his hand on his love’s chest, ear next to his heart so he could listen to it’s rhythmic beat and his eyes shut while I paid more attention to his other senses. They found each other smiling in an embrace. Edward had moved his arms from close to his face and wrapped them around Ling who was holding onto him. One of Edward’s arms were bent with the hand resting on top of Ling’s head while the other was widened then bent, then widened again as to pet back and forth on Ling’s bare back. Reaching out was Ling’s hand, and he laid it upon the side of Edward’s face. He gazed into his beautiful as he spoke up to him:

“I often find myself lonely, but not when you hold me.” Ling’s voice then shifted to a more singing tone as he went on, “Your beauty weighs on me. This feeling’s too good.”

Edward could practically hear the smile on Ling as his voice sang lyrics of a love song to him. Moving his arms, Edward turned and brought Ling’s head to bring his lips towards his own. Their mouths locked in place as they both kissed. Neither of them really felt this much compassion for anything other than each other, it was marvelous to say the least. Ling’s hands moved from where they were and he ran them through Edward’s golden hair, taking apart his loose braid as he did so. 

Opening up his mouth a little more, Ling caught a chance to bite down on Edward’s lip and slightly tug on it. Edward’s eyes widened and he backed his head away a bit to take in what just happened. Ling simply smirked and swiped his tongue along his top lip. One of his hands then went down from Edward’s hair towards the rim of the gray boxers he was wearing while not at all breaking eye contact. Edward’s face grew red as Ling did so and we was torn between looking into Ling’s eyes or to Ling’s fondling hand.

A sharp inhale followed by a desperate moan escaped from Edward as Ling touched him; hand groping between his legs while he desperately tried to keep quiet each time it made contact with him. One of his own hands gripped onto the couch cushions while the other sent his head back and held tightly onto one side of his bangs. Involuntary movements went throughout Edward’s body, mainly the occasional thrust from his hips and twitch from his hands wanting to let go to grab onto Ling.

The moment Ling paused to see if Edward gave consent to all of this, he shouted out with a stutter to him, “D-don’t stop..!” His voice was shaking and his breaths were shallow. Ling followed the command, quickening his pace slightly which made Edward go wild with ecstasy. The moans became more and more frequent as the tension built up and a damp spot grew under his palm that Ling knew all too well of to not overlook. 

One quiet whisper of “I love you” from Ling was all it took for Edward’s mind to go soaring. His eyes widened and shot up towards the ceiling as he gave out a cry of pleasure. He moaned until he bit down on his bottom lip to silence himself once again. Ling’s hand moved up next to Edward’s mouth and he used his thumb to pull away his bottom lip and spoke in a hushed tone, “Don’t silence yourself so much, I want to hear your body’s song.”

“Hah… you say that-“ Edward cut himself off as he exhaled and swallowed the saliva that started to build up in his throat; along with his pride. “-you say that like it’s a good thing…” 

“You’re trying to tell me it’s not?” Ling asked, pretending to be dumbfounded with his words before giggling and cuddling up next to Edward. 

Edward looked over to see Ling’s arms wrapped around his torso and legs crossed around his waist. Though it was a loving gesture, it was a bit awkward as he clearly was the shorter one. However, it didn’t make him object to it. It was pleasing to get a great amount of affection every once in awhile—though it was almost constant on nights when he and Ling were alone together. 

“No… no, it’s a great thing,” Edward added before he fell asleep in Ling’s loving embrace who ended up crashing too. There they laid for the night, forgetting about everything else besides each other.


End file.
